Merlin Save Me
by eventingchick2011
Summary: James Sirius Potter is slightly famous, a quidditch star, master prankster, and ladies man. But what happens when a transfer student from American with a difficult past comes to Hogwarts? How will he react to this girl who is so different from all the others? Full of Pranks, Quidditch, Love, and of course, Magic. M for much later chapters.
1. Who is that?

Disclaimer: This is all the incredible work of J.K. Rowling.

Also this is my first story so give a few chapters before I really get going!

* * *

Ch. 1 Who is that?

It was the first of September, for some this may be just an average day, but for those students that go back to Hogwarts it is one of the best days of the year. I walked through the barrier to platform 9 3/4 and the first thing I see is the scarlet engine billowing smoke, ready to make the journey to the village of Hogsmeade. There are loads of people on the platform, students that haven't seen their friends for months, parents saying tearful goodbyes to their children, and of course the many red heads of the Weasley family. Which I am proud to say I am a part of, even though the crazyness can get the best of anybody.

The station is incredibly loud as I make my way over to my very large family. Aunt Hermione is the first to see me and engulfs me in one of her wonderful hugs, which I wouldn't be surprised if she picked it up from Nana Weasley. Uncle Ron shakes my hand, as to Uncle George. By this time my father is being noticed by all those on the platform. Even after the war he still is getting stares to this day.

"James! Get over here and give me and your father a hug," my mother practically screams at me, she is not one to be trifled with. Albus is already making his way on to the train, looking for his friends. Lily is still glued to my mothers side, being the mommas girl she is and all. I walk over there and give mum a hug like I was told. My father comes up to me and pulls me aside, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Now James, please try not to get in as much trouble this year, if you mother receives another owl from the headmaster, she is going to throw a fit. Just have fun, and enjoy being quidditch captain, even though I'm sure you will."

"I will dad, but I can't make any promises on staying out of trouble, you know how Fred and I are." I shake my fathers hand and grab my trunk, making my way onto the train. I push through the crowds of people looking for a compartment. I know Fred, my best friend and favorite cousin, has already saved our regular compartment. When I reach the compartment, to my surprise there is a girl I have never seen before reading in the corner. Fred looks up and spots me, giving me his huge goofy grin.

"Hey mate, glad you could finally grace us with your presence."

"Its my pleasure, git" I retort. I notice that the third part of our trio, my other best friend and pranking accomplice , Ellie Wood.

"Hey Ells, Hows it going? Have a good summer?" she looks up from her drawing and smiles at me. I have to admit she is one of the prettiest girls in our year, but she is like a sister to me.

"It was wonderful, went on holiday to France with my family, to celebrate me getting all of my OWLs, mostly outstanding I might add," she smirks, which happens to be her trademark. Did I mention she is also the smartest witch in our year?

"Well arn't you special? I got all of my OWLs as well, what about you Fred?" I smirk in his direction, knowing his mom threw quite the fit when he received his results back this summer.

"Lets just not talk about that, shall we." Ellie and I start laughing. The new girl looks up from her book with a curious expression. Probably wondering what lunatics she decided to share a compartment with. Even though the three of us are relatively calm at the moment.

I walk over and sit down next to Fred across from the girl and stick my hand out to her. "Hello, I'm James Potter."

"I know who you are, your in the papers nearly all the time, even in America. I'm Lindsey Fitch. Pleased to meet you." She had a very defined American accent, obviously a transfer student.

Ellie pipes up "So your a transfer student? I'm Ellie Wood." She also shakes Lindsey's hand.

Fred, being the eloquent person he is says "Nice accent."

"Back at ya, I see your an ever famous Weasley and yes I am a transfer student form the Salem Witch Institute in Boston."

"Why yes, I am the famous Fred Weasley, the second of course. Prank enthusiast, son of the ever famous George Weasley, and best friend to these two wankers." Like I said very eloquent don't you think?

Ellie and I laugh at our friend. I take a closer look at this foreigner. She has bright green eyes, and auburn colored hair that falls down in waves. She is petite. She would probably only come up to my shoulder, but I am 6 ft so that doesn't say much. She is the opposite of Ellie, who has black hair, bright blue eyes, and is almost as tall as I am.

"So what house do you think you will be in?" I ask, genuinely curious. I have never met an American girl before.

"What do you mean by that?" she looks even more curious than before. Her eyes seem to sparkle when she looks at us.

Ellie chooses to explain about the four houses, mentioning that Slytherin is where the snakes reside. Lindsey seems to ponder this for a little while.

Fred goes on to say "We are all mighty Gyffindors, brave souls I tell you."

"Well Ellie and I are brave, you run the other direction when you see a bloody spider." I state. "I think you are around Uncle Ron a little too much."

"Yeah really Fred, and you can't even really go into dark places when we sneak out to Hogsmeade, James and I have to go first." Ellie throws out laughing as she says it.

"What is this, make Fred sound like a wussy day? Honestly." Fred huffs in his corner folding his arms across his chest.

Finally Lindsey decided what house she would like to be in, smiling at our conversation she says "I think I would like to be in Gryffindor, and if not there then in Ravenclaw. I am pretty smart, being an American and all." She puts on a smirk that could rival one of Ellie's, following Fred's actions by setting her book down and crossing her arms across her chest.

Again the oh so eloquent Fred projects his thoughts "I thought Americans were supposed to be fat and likewise unintelligent?" He questions. Ellie and I groan thinking that he would most likely offend the new girl.

She fires back rather quickly saying "I though you English folk had a bunch of sticks up your asses, you don't see any fat on me now do you?" She smirks at Fred, who looks more offended by her comment than she did at his.

Fred finds it in himself to keep his mouth shut for once and goes to looking out the window where night is starting to fall.

"It looks like we are getting close we should probably change into our robes." Ellie says, standing up to dig into her trunk. Lindsey does the same, and I was right she is short, but I'm not about to tell her that. "Come on Lindsey we can go change in the bathrooms before the lines get to long." The girls leave the compartment leaving Fred and I to ourselves.

"So James what do you think? She's awful good looking don't you say?" Fred asks as he too reaches up into his trunk.

"Yes she is. I think she is going to fit in just fine. I hope she is in Gryffindor too. Her and Ellie already seem to be getting along."

"Good thing to since Mary Finnigan kept blowing Ellie off last year, for that one bastard, Caleb Flint. I'd like to see Ellie find a nice girl to be friends with, instead of that slag." Fred does not like Mary one bit, she is one of those girls that has a reputation with the lads, on to a different one every couple weeks.

"Yeah she better not even try to talk to Ellie this year, or we will just have to find a way to prank her." I huff back into my seat. The lights of Hogsmeade can be seen from the distance. I'm still staring out the window when the compartment door slides open and the two girls come back in all smiles.

"Mary was walking down the corridor, and I sent a tripping hex her way. After she got up she was yelling at Marcus for tripping her. It was hilarious!" Both Ellie and Lindsey burst into laughter. I'm glad they get along, because there is something about this new girl that intrigues me.

A few minutes pass and the train pulls into the station at Hogsmeade. Even though the little village is dark it still has a magical aura about it. I love Hogsmeade, it reminds me of home back in Godrics Hollow, so the weekends we get to go down to the village are always enjoyable. The horseless carriages can be seen waiting to ferry the students up to the castle. The train pulls to a stop, I see my brother rushing down the hallway, followed by Rose, both ended up prefects and receive endless tormenting over it my Fred and I. They are rushing to attend to the ickle first years, how they get so small I have no idea.

The four of us exit our compartment and go find a carriage that is empty. I look over at Lindsey to see what she thinks, but she has a vacant expression on her face. I wonder if she can see the Thestrals? When she sees me looking at her she quickly puts a smile on her face, but it doesn't fool me.

"I am so bloody hungry!," Fred shouts to no one in particular.

"You are always hungry, if you could eat every five minutes I'm sure you would." Ellie states, as she walks towards a carriage and hops in. Fred follows after her exclaiming "I would if I could, but then I would probably look like an American!" He smirks looking at Lindsey, who's thoughts seem to be elsewhere with a worried expression on her face. When she realizes what Fred said she smiles but doesn't say anything and climbs into the carriage after Fred. I climb up and shut the door.

The carriages start moving and we are all looking out the window to get our first glance at our home until July. Even though I have seen the castle for the last 5 years, it still floors me when I first see it after the long summer. With all its magical glory and the lights shining through the windows, with the black lake glistening off the side of it. We come around the bend and there it is, in all its glory, Hogwarts. I look over to Lindsey to see her reaction. Her mouth is agape as she is staring in wonder at the beauty of the castle.

"Wow, its gorgeous!" She exclaims, her previous thoughts seem to have been forgotten as she keeps staring at the castle. Fred, Ellie and I share a glance and smile at each other.

The carriages pull up to the Entrance Hall doors and the four of us climb out and walk inside merging in with the crowd of students. As we enter the Great Hall the four house tables are ready for the nights festivities, the ceiling is dark and sparkling with all the stars in the night sky.

"Well this place is just full of surprises." Lindsey says beside me. I smile down at her, knowing that everyone is amazed by the ceiling. I look back up and see Headmistress McGonagall walking towards us.

"Good evening you three, you must be Lindsey. Follow me and you will be sorted with the first years." Her tight bun set on her head, and her stern demeanor make Lindsey stand up straighter to follow the Professor.

"See you at the Gryffinor table Lindsey!" Fred shouts after her. Earning him a stern look from the Headmistress.

The three of us make our way to the table and sit next to Rose and Albus, along with Katy Finnigan, who is the complete opposite of her sister and in Albus's year, and Chester Creevey who is the another boy in me and Fred's year.

"Those little first years are a bigger pain than they were last year." Rose moans. Turning to talk to Theresa Abercrombie, her best friend, and one of my ex-girlfriends unfortunately. That didn't even come close to working out. She and Rose may get along, but she is one of the clingiest, most nerdy girls I have met. What possessed me to date her in the first place I have no idea. Oh now I remember, Rose was incessantly bugging me about getting together with her.

The hall suddenly quieted as Professor Longbottom led the first years, and Lindsey, into the hall and up to where the sorting had was sitting on its stool. The sorting started but Fred and I were putting are heads together for our first prank of the year, only clapping when we heard the call of "Gryffindor!" All I have to say is a certain group of Slytherins are in for it. After a while of the sorting Ellie elbowed me, I looked up and around and saw Lindsey approaching the stool. I in turn elbowed Fred who also looked up.

Lindsey nervously sat down, the whole hall was staring at her. She is probably the first transfer student in a really long time to grace these halls. I felt bad for her, because after this she will be part of the famous Hogwarts gossip mill. The sorting hat was placed on her head. The hall seemed to be holding its breath, it seemed to be a lot of debate going on up there with the hat. What seemed like an eternity later the sorting hats seam opened and it bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!" Ellie, Fred and I jumped up and started cheering along with the rest of the table. Lindsey jumped of the stool and practically ran to sit in between Ellie and I. She looked incredibly relieved.

Ellie gave her a hug and she smiled at Fred and I. "I told you I would see you at the Gryffindor table!" Fred said clapping me on the back.

The hall fell silent again and Mcgonagoll stood at the podium ready to make her start of term speech. "For those of you who are new, welcome. For those of you that are returning, welcome back. Our past Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has decided to retire. I am pleased to welcome to our staff Professor Williamson, who has come here all the way from America to teach here at Hogwarts. For those of you who do not know, the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, Forbidden. Also Mr. Filch requests that all products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes are prohibited. Now enough chit chat, tuck in!"

Food miraculously appeared on the table. Fred had already piled his plate high before the majority of the hall had even grabbed their forks. I love my mothers cooking, after all she learned from Nana Molly, but the house elves sure knew how to cook as well. Thank Merlin for quidditch or I would be as big as a barn.

Soon after McGonagall had made her speech, the feast had come to a close. Albus and Rose both rose from the table, along with their prefect partners, Katy and Evan Longbottom, in order to usher the little first years up to the Gryffindor town. As Albus passed me he whispered to me the password, knowing I would take a few shortcuts along the way. Fred, Lindsey, Ellie and I rose from the table and joined the crowd exiting the Great Hall. We strolled in silence for a bit, letting our stomachs settle, and making our way up the stairs. Cutting off from the crowd we went behind a tapestry, into a secret passageway. Lindsey seemed surprised by this revelation.

Fred leaned over and whispered "We know our way around the school pretty well, thanks to Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron. So the Professor from America, you know him?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Although he was a potions master as Salem. I'm actually quite surprised he is here." Lindsey said with a frown.

"Do you not like him?" I asked, a tad curious as to why she frowned at the mention of him.

"Not really. He was kind of a prick to be honest. Or how do you Brits say a 'git'?" Lindsey said seeming to begin to be herself in our company.

"Well yes, you could say git, prat is also good you know. I use that one quite a lot." Ellie piped in. We had reached the portrait of the fat lady by now.

"Password?" She drawled in a sing song voice. She was quite large I might add, she never quite liked Fred and I because we always seemed to wake her from her slumber with our late night wanderings.

"Gillyweed." I spoke, the portrait swung open and the four of us climbed inside. Turns out we were indeed the first ones back to the common room, which means we were able to snag the coveted arms chairs and coach right in front of the already crackling fire place. It may be September but that doesn't mean the castle isn't already a bit drafty.

Fred sprawled out on the couch, while Ellie say on the opposite end causing her self to be a footrest for the very tall red head laying next to her. Lindsey and I took the arm chairs opposite each other. "It's good to be back, this place always feels like a second home." Ellie said, while trying unsuccessfully to push Fred's feet off of her lap.

"I rather enjoy these nights by the fire." I said, but the moment of peace was ruined when the rest of the residents of the tower began to make an appearance through the portrait hole.

"Well I'm rather tired I think I'm going to head up to bed." Ellie said, "I think it would be nice to feign sleep when Mary comes up." She got up and started heading to the girls staircase, but stopped and turned back around. "Lindsey are you staying up for a bit?"

"Yes, I think I might. I'm not that tired yet. I'll just see you in the morning." Tomorrow being a Sunday means we would all have a nice relaxing day before class started.

"Alright, see you. Night boys."

"Goodnight Ellie." Fred and I chorused as she turned and headed up the stairs. Fred's eyes seemed to linger on her as she headed out of sight. I will have to inquire about that later. I always figured something might end up happening between those two. Although I doubt it ever will.

"Well Linds, how do you like good ole Hogwarts so far?" I asked, breaking the moment of awkward silence between us three.

"I think its wonderful. I see why you guys can think of it as a second home. I just hope I can fit in, being American and all."

"I can't see why you won't fit in, especially when your hanging around us. James and I are rather popular, and if the girls give you any trouble we can just sick Ellie on them." Fred stated with a goofy smile, obviously trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, if anything the girls will just be jealous of you." I said.

"Oh yeah? Why in the world would they be jealous of me?" Lindsey fluttered her eyelashes playing along.

"Well Fred and I are fairly attractive if I do say so myself. The fan girls will be immensely jealous when they find you get to hang around us and we've only just met." I stated as if it were a privilege to be considered part of our group. Which indeed it was.

"Yes we are exceedingly attractive and very intelligent I might add. James here is at the top of the class." Fred drawled.

"Oh stop it, your going to make me blush." I waved my hand and covered my mouth and what I hoped to be a girlish impression.

Lindsey seemed to laugh at this while she stood up and stretched. " Well I won't disagree with you there, we will have to see about the whole intelligence thing." she said with a laugh. "I'm going to hit the hay ill catch you fellows tomorrow."

She walked off towards the staircase. "Yes see you then, sunshine." Fred said, trying to keep the laugh from escaping his lips hearing her different accent.

For a while Fred and I just sat in silence. Both of us lost in our own thoughts. Finally I broke the silence "I think there is something that brought her here that she might be hard pressed to tell us."

"I think your right. Maybe if we showed her she could trust us, we could figure her out a little more." Fred pondered seemingly thinking about something besides Lindsey.

"I think your right. Maybe we could show her a little Marauder. She seems well enough." I wondered. Not many people were privileged to see the Marauder style. Only family, besides Ellie that is. "Well I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Night mate." I left Fred to his thoughts making my way upstairs to the 6th year dormitory. Chester and Levi Jordan were already in bed. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into my four poster. Thinking of Lindsey. Usually girls don't stay on my mind for long. I did have a reputation for being a bit of a player. But there was something different about her. Maybe because she was such a mystery to me. Made me wonder who she really was.


	2. Quidditch, Prefects & Pranks

Ch. 2 Quidditch, Prefects, && Pranks

I awoke early the next morning. It was probably 7 or so. I knew none of the other boys would be up till probably 10, especially Fred. So I put on some track pants and a t-shirt, grabbed my Firebolt and headed down to the Quidditch pitch. There was something oddly relaxing about being up early on the dewy grass. The sun having just cresting over the horizon. The lake was steaming slightly in the early morning mist. It was invigorating.

I had made it a habit over the summer to run in the morning. After running three times around the pitch I went into the changing rooms. Being captain I had the key to unlock the equipment box. I grabbed the Quaffle and headed back out and got onto my broom. Not to be arrogant but I was pretty damn good on a broomstick. I was considered the "star chaser." I took after my mum on the quidditch side, Albus took after dad. He is an incredible seeker. I was put on the team my second year, and have of course played ever since. We have only lost one game since then, and still managed to win the Quidditch Cup every year since as well.

After tossing the Quaffle around for a bit, just practicing by myself I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around and noticed someone in the stands but was too far up to notice. Curious, I flew down to see who it was.

"You fly pretty well, but I'm sure you have been told that before." Lindsey looked up at me with a small smile.

"I might have been told once or twice. You play?" I was a tad surprised to see her out here.

"Yes, I was on the team at Salem. I played Beater." She smirked, which I know why. She was tiny, how could she be able to play Beater?

"Oh really now? Arne't you a tad small to be able to handle the beaters bat?" I teased.

"Some might think so, but I would hold your tongue since you haven't even seen me play yet." She retorted.

"Well me being captain and all I think it would be wise to tell you that there happens to be an open Beater position. Maybe you should try out. Unless your scared?" I teased again.

"Hmmm, I might just take you up on that. I don't know if you could handle having such an incredible Beater on your team though." She smiled sweetly at me. Her bright green eyes twinkled in the morning sun.

"Well we will just have to see about that then, won't we?" I returned her smile. "Where's your broom? You could come fly with me."

"It's in my trunk. I suppose I could summon it, but I'm afraid I would show you up." There was that twinkle again. I had to admit she was quite pretty.

"Just summon your broom." I smiled and soared off back to the goal posts, but then started flying around the pitch throwing in a few loop de loops as I went. I was showing off. I admit it, but so what? It was in my blood. Before I knew it she was zooming past me and swiped the Quaffle out from under my arm.

"Hey, that's not cool!" I yelled after her and zoomed off to follow her. She chuckled and started zig zagging in front of me making her way to the goal posts and letting the quaffle soar through the middle hoop. "Are you sure your not a chaser?" I bellowed as I swooped down and grabbed the quaffle before it could come into contact with the green grass.

"Oh I'm sure. It's not really my forte." She zoomed doing a few laps around the pitch before some to a halt and hovering next to me. "It feels good to fly. I haven't been able to do it all summer."

I looked at her curiously. "And why is that?"

She looked down at her broomstick handle. I instantly regretted asking it, because I knew it made her feel uncomfortable, there was something she didn't want anyone to know about her that much I could tell.

When she looked up she was smiling again, but it didn't reach her eyes. "That I don't think you should know just yet." Before I knew it the quaffle was once again swiped out of my hands. Even though she didn't want to tell me yet, it made me that much more curious as to her past.

After about another hour of goofing off I decided I was hungry. I put the quaffle back in its rightful spot and vanished my broom to my dormitory. Lindsey doing the same with hers. We wondered to the great hall in a companionable silence, taking a seat at the middle of the table. Before long we were joined by Albus and Katy, who were introduced to Lindsey. Having not really spoken to her last night at the feast.

Albus was the brain in the family. Where I didn't have to study to do well in classes, he studied all the time. Same with Rose. They were the bookworms of the family. Katy was a spunky girl with short blonde curly hair. She was the opposite of Albus but still a good student. She had a knack for a fair bit of mischief. She was another chaser on the house team. Ellie was keeper. Fred was the other beater. Chester was the last chaser. My sister Lily tried out last year but the captain, Mark Thomas didn't think it would be right to have all three Potters on the team so he chose Chester instead. She was pretty peeved about but she was only a fourth year and had plenty of years left to be on the team.

"So Lindsey, what were your favorite classes at Salem?" Albus asked. Slightly curious I tuned in to their conversation.

"Well I like potions, even the teacher was a prick." As she said this she looked over at me and winked. I was slightly surprised at her actions but smiled back. "I also like Defense, although I'm not particularly good at it."

"Oh I'm the best at Defense so if you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask." At this point Rose had joined the table. "I rather like potions too. James here is the best at Transfiguration, even though I'm complete rubbish at it."

"Oh Rosie you are not rubbish at it. You got an Outstanding on every single one of your OWLs, probably will on your NEWTs too I imagine." Albus piped in.

"Stop! Don't you dare jinx me Albus Severus." Lindsey laughed beside me. Obviously she was amused by my brothers middle name. What possessed my father to name his second child that I will never know.

At that moment Fred chose to arrive and plopped down next to me, he was still half asleep it looked like. "Your bloody broom came flying in through the window making a hell of a racket and woke me up. How come you lot are so chipper this morning?" He said groggily reaching for the mound of bacon and dumping it all on his plate.

"Unlike you we can wake up at a reasonable hour. Do you have enough bacon their bud?" Lindsey chuckled as she reached over and swiped a piece of his bacon. If you knew Fred this was a bad idea. Nobody stole his food in the morning, he was quite possessive over it.

"Oi! Keep your grubby hands off my food women!" He growled giving her a menacing scowl, but Lindsey was in too good of a humor after flying this morning just laughed it off and started to munch on her bacon.

"Fred, mate calm down. Don't forget we have that thing to do later." I reminded him will a mischievous grin. Fred looked at me and nodded, because talking was not an option as his mouth was filled to the brim with bacon and the recently added eggs.

Rose the ever faithful prefect glared at us. "What are you two planning now? It better not be anything destructive."

"You will just have to wait and see my dear cousin!" I chanted rising from the table. "I'm off to prepare some.. Erm things." I smiled, winked and strode out of the hall. I knew Rose would be furious, she grew tired of our pranks and she was constantly on to us now that she had a pretty prefect badge to wave.

I made my way up to my dormitory to get my precious map. Not many people knew about that map. Even people in the family, Rose doesn't even know about. She is such a stickler on the rules Fred, Albus and I thought it would be best not to tell. The only other person that knows about it besides us three is Ellie.

I grabbed the map and headed down to the kitchens. I checked the map to make sure Filch was on the other side of the castle. I reached the portrait that lead into the massive kitchens and scratched the pear. It giggle and the picture swung open. The old house elf Winky greeted me at the door. "Master James, Its a pleasure seeing you. What can I do for Master James today?'

"Well Winky I was hoping you could help me out with something tomorrow morning at breakfast if you can." I smiled at her. This was my favorite elf.

"Master James, you is not causing trouble now is you?" She questioned squinting her large eyes at me.

"Winky you know me too well, but this is completely harmless, I promise you." I smiled at her again, laying on the classic Potter charm I inherited from my namesake.

"Okay Master James if you say so. What is it Winky can do for you sir?" Bingo. Plan number one in action. Many more to come.

"Well Winky. If you could put this bottle into the Slytherin tables pumpkin juice tomorrow morning I would be much obliged."

"As you wish Master James. Is you positive it will not hurt no one?" She question me again, but I just smiled at her and shook my head. "Okay Master James, I will do it sir."

"Okay Winky. Remember don't tell anyone if they ask."

"Yes Master James." She bowed and wandered off into the crowd of house elves preparing for lunch. I smiled to myself and made my way out of the portrait. I looked around and checked the map to find out where Fred was. It looked like him Ellie and Lindsey were all outside by the lake. "Mischief Managed" I shoved the parchment back into my pocket and walked out of the Entrance Hall to the large beach tree by the lake. The other three seemed to not have noticed me arrive so I crept up behind Fred and bent down right next to his ear. "BOO!"

"AHHH!" He jumped up and ran a good five feet before turning around fists raised. "James! Bloody hell mate don't scare my like that!"

I was too bust laughing with the girls to respond to him. Finally Fred gave in to the smile that was tugging at his face and started laughing as well. The four of us were laughing for a good five minutes before it subsided into giggle.

"God James that was funny. We didn't even here you come up behind us." Ellie said I wide smile still gracing her features.

"I noticed." I laughed again sitting down in between Fred and Lindsey laying back in the grass, looking through the tree up into the sun that faded through the branches. It was a beautiful day, it didn't seem right that classes had to start tomorrow.

"So Fred, everything is a go for the morning." I told him peeking up at him through one eye lid. The mischievous grin spread over his face.

"Awesome mate. This is going to be spectacular start to the year."

"What are you guys planning now? It's a bit early in the year to be getting detentions isn't it? Or are you planning on breaking your record?" Ellie said looking at us inquisitively.

"You know us, always causing mischief. This is just a little something something to ease the Slytherins into the year easily. I would hate to have a big to do at the beginning of the year, it just wouldn't seem right." My grin mimicked Fred as I looked over at Ellie and winked. She just rolled her eyes and looked back out over the lake.

"So what is going to happen to the Slytherins tomorrow morning?" Lindsey's curious side must have taken over as she looked between Fred and I. We exchanged looks.

"Ask us no questions, and we will tell you no lies." Fred and I stated simultaneously. I could see Ellie roll her eyes again having been privileged enough to hear this line many times in the past. Although she usually participated in the prank planning, Fred and I decided that this one should be more of a surprise to everyone and though she would gain more enjoyment out of it by not knowing what was going to happen.

Lindsey seemed to dismiss the topic and followed Ellie's gaze across the lake. I decided to make Lindsey squirm a bit so I asked "Have you seen the Giant Squid pop out of the water yet?" Lindsey looked shocked. While Fred snickered beside me.

"Giant Squid? What do you mean Giant Squid? And no we haven't seen one of those yet." She must of thought we were pulling her leg, but at that moment a giant tentacle broke the glassy surface of the lake as if to wave at us.

"That Giant Squid." Fred snickers. Lindsey reaches across me and smacks him on the arm. "Ouch, you may be little but you pack a bunch there shortie."

"Well Fred, I have yet to tell you but shortie here is going to try out for Beater, she may be your partner out there on the pitch." Fred's mouth was gaping open as he was staring at Lindsey. Looking at her you could see the defined muscles in her arms up until where her t-shirt started. She might not have the typical beater build but I have a feeling the team will be slightly surprised with her skill.

"Your kidding, right? She looks like a bloody tooth pick and your telling me she is going to be a beater?" Fred's mouth was still hanging open.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Lindsey grumbled, she almost looked nervous about the talk of quidditch.

"It's not that I'm doubting you love. I just find it hard to believe that your a beater when your so damn tiny Is all!"

"I guess you will just have to see how I do. So James when are the tryouts going to be? You have yet to mention that." She turned her attention on to me and the twinkle slowly crept into her eyes.

"Probably this coming Saturday. It will probably be for Beaters only. Next year I will have try outs for all positions maybe. I'll post the notice on the common room, and see who shows up besides you Linds." Lindsey sat up and crossed her legs pulling at the grass in front of her. I gazed up at her, and noticed she really was nervous. "If your nervous about tryouts we can get Fred out on the pitch this week and do some practice if you like." I propositioned for her, hoping to make her feel better.

"Oh yeah that a splendid idea, I could definitely go for some time shooting some bludgers at James anyway. What do you say love?" Fred practically hops up and down at the idea of quidditch. I suppose it does run in the family, besides Rose and Dominique that is.

"I'm up for it, you guys just let me know when." She smiled at both of us. Then looked over at Ellie who was still gazing out at the lake absentmindedly. "Ellie do you want to join in?"

"What? Oh, yeah sounds splendid." Ellie said nonchalantly waving her hand.

"El, you ok? You seem to be zoning out a lot here lately?" I ask concernedly. Something is bugging her today. I'm surprised she hasn't said anything to Fred and I yet.

"Oh I'm fine, just wondering what this year is going to be like. Hopefully less drama and more fun that last year. Wouldn't you agree?" She ask in a very perky voice, which almost sounds fake to me. Maybe she will tell us in good time, or I could just pester her about it later. That works too.

"I think this year is going to excellent, but this is Hogwarts your talking about. You know Rumor Mill? Endless drama? That sort of thing." Fred states the truth their. There is always something going on that everyone is talking about. Usually it is something to do with us amazingly enough.

"I suppose your right, but can't help but hope now can you?" She ponders, but no one answers her question. Just thinking it to be rhetorical. Our group drifts in to silence as everyone has some type of thoughts on their mind. Something is on Ellie's mind, but what? She was perfectly fine yesterday so it had to have happened last night or this morning. Lindsey is just a puzzle to me. I suppose I will just have to find all the pieces before I can put it together. Which bugs me, usually I can figure people out right off, but she is different. Its not just because she is from American either I don't think, she is just such a mystery to me. Every other girl I've met beside Ellie has fawned all over me. She knew who I was but my fame didn't have an effect on her. The fame good, it helped in certain situations, but sometimes it was way too much. It's not like I did anything to save the wizarding world that was dad. It was definitely different for someone to actually see me as me when they first meet me. I like it.

* * *

I Hope you are enjoying the story so far. It still has a long way to go.


	3. Befuddlement & A Little Luck

Ch. 3 Befuddlement && A Little Luck

I woke up early again. What a surprise. This morning however was different. The smell of pranks was in the air. I scrambled out of bed, and ran over to Fred's four poster and took a flying leap on top of him.

"AHHH! Ge' off er me!" Fred groaned. I got up and ripped the covers off of him. "Bloody hell mate, just five more minutes!"

"No get up, we have a prank to witness mate!" I yelled back at him. At this point all the other boys have started to stir. Grumbling and cussing under their breath since I woke them up.

"Damn it James ok, I'm getting up!" Feeling pleased with myself. I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. When I got out, Fred was already in his school robes and ready to head down to breakfast having fully woken up. We walked down the staircase and into the common room where it seemed the girls were just as eager to find out what was going to happen this morning.

"Morning boys." Lindsey said cheerfully. She seemed to be a morning person, unlike Fred. I smiled at her and looked over at Ellie who seemed to be a little worse for wear. It looked like she didn't get much sleep last night, but I didn't pressure her by asking her what was wrong. At lest I will wait until after breakfast to find out whats really going on.

We were about to walk out of the portrait hole when behind us there was a shriek of "Freddie!" The platinum blonde hair of Mary Finnigen went whizzing past as she plowed into Fred. "Be a doll and walk me down to breakfast would you?" She batted her eyes and looped her arm through his. My mouth hung open at this odd behavior, for the last year Mary has steered clear of Fred and I since we were Mary's friends. I looked up at Ellie to see a blank look on her face. That wasn't right. Fred looked over at me shrugged and started through the portrait hole with his blonde bimbo at his side.

"Well ladies, shall we?" I asked hopefully to break the tension that seemed to have unnecessarily filled the room.

"Yeah, sure." Ellie said indifferently and without another word walked out of the portrait hole.

"That's weird. Do you know whats going on with her?" I looked over at Lindsey. She shook her head. "I have no idea, but if I were to fathom a guess I would say it either has something to do with Fred, or something to do with Mary."

"Why Fred? She's his best friend and I don't think he has done anything too stupid lately."

"Your not a girl, so I don't expect you to understand." She rolled her eyes and went out of the portrait hole with me right behind her.

"Oh, so you think she may fancy Fred?" I ask trying to surprise her.

"Your not as dim as all the other boys, now are you. That might be it, I don't exactly know her well enough to be the judge of that but it could be it and she just doesn't want to tell him or you for that matter because she doesn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship."

"I suppose that makes sense. Maybe you should talk to her about it. She doesn't really have a girl friend, ever since marry started being a real slag and a bitch to Ellie." If Lindsey could talk to her then I could find out what was really wrong with her and maybe help her out.

"I can try, I don't know how much she will tell me though." At this point we had reached the Great Hall. I immediately looked over at the Slytherin to happily see that almost every single one of them looked dazed and confused.

Lindsey followed my gaze and curiously watched them while we made our way to the middle of the Gryffindor table. Ellie seems uplifted by the little prank. "So what did you do to their drinks?" Told you she was smart.

"Just a little befuddlement drought. I doubt any one of them will make it to their classes this morning." I chuckled loading up my plate with breakfast. Taking glances at the Slytherin table occasionally just to get a good laugh. Fred however was immersed in a nice flirting session with Mary. Typical, such a player that one. I peeked a glance at Ellie to see she was scowling down at her toast.

McGonagall made her way down the breakfast table handing out schedules. I looked down at mine, after receiving a stern look from the Headmistress. I wouldn't doubt she knew Fred and I were behind the reason the Slytherins looked a tad confused this morning. We had double defense this morning with the new professor, then potions, lunch, care of magical creatures, then herbology. It should count for an interesting day.

We made our way to the defense classroom just as the bell rang that signaled the start of class. Fred, Ellie, Lindsey and I took seats in the middle of class. We normally shared this class with the Slytherins but unfortunately they were missing.

Professor Williamson walked in, took his wand out and tapped the chalk board where notes started to appear. "This first lesson we will start studying non verbal spells, please write the notes down and read Chapter three in your texts. There will be no talking."

I looked at Lindsey and she had a scowl on her face. Now I understood while she though this professor was such a prick. I took out my wand and cast a simple spell.

Lindsey's quill jumped up and started writing on its own accord.

Now I know why you think this guy is such a prat.

Lindsey looks surprised and looked up and around until she met my eyes where I winked at her. Ellie who sat between us looked at her curiously and she just shook her head and picked up her quill and started writing.

Oh just wait it gets much worse. I started making a habit of ditching his classes, even if I would get detention from them. I just stopped caring about the subject because of him.

It made me kind of sad that she had given up on a subject she said she liked. It made me have an immediate dislike for this professor.

Well lets hope he doesn't make you give up on this subject. We can always get together and I could teach you a few things.

She looked up and I winked at her. She rolled her eyes and took out her wand to reverse the charm I had cast so she could take her notes. I followed her lead and copied all the notes off the board. After what felt like forever the bell rang. Double defense usually was when we did practical stuff, but apparently this prat didn't find that a good idea.

Potions with Professor Slughorn was always interesting. He tried to get me to join his slug club in my first year but I denied him. Just wasn't my thing, even though he supposably threw good parties. I was hoping that Lindsey would like him and actually enjoy potions. We entered the dungeons and the four of us took seats at the front of the class as usual. The Slytherins seemed to have recovered and they trudged grumpily into the classroom. After a few minutes Slughorn made his entrance.

"Welcome, welcome. I've got a treat for you all today!" He clapped his hands together and pulled a cover off of a potion sitting at the front of the class. I peeked up at the gold liquid and immediately knew what it was. "Now we are going to start this year off with a challenge. Now who can tell me what this potion is?"

I raised my hand, but Lindsey did too. "Yes m'dear?" Slughorn pointed at Lindsey.

"Felix Felicious." She smiled. I could tell that she enjoyed this class already. It made my heart jump a little bit. What was up with that?

"Correct you are. Now I will give you all the remaining time period to make this potion the one that has the best will earn a small vial of the potion. James m'boy, let's see if you can follow in your fathers footsteps!"

I blushed a little. I am not to fond of being compared to my father, which unfortunately Slughorn liked to do a lot. He tended to boast of my dad being part of his club and what not. After a while I just started to ignore it.

The class began getting bust on their potions. I took out my book and got started as well. Half way through the class I look over at Ellie's potion which was at the same stage as mine. Fred's looked like white goop (this wasn't his best class.) Lindsey's was much farther than Ellie and I. In fact she seemed to be almost finished, I was no judge of potions but hers looked just about perfect.

When class was just about over Slughorn started to make his rounds. Nodding hear, and scowling there. When he reached our table he was already smiling. He started at Fred's his smiled faltered a little, but returned as he saw Ellie's potion."Very nice m'dear, oh and you too James, but what do we have here? This is excellent! Who might you be m'dear I don't remember you from classes last year?"

I'm Lindsey Fitch, transfer from Salem in America." She smiled at the praise she had received.

"Oh yes, yes. I remember now. Excellent potion m'dear! I believe you have succeeded in winning this challenge!" He waved his wand and a vial appeared with the gold liquid inside. Lindsey smiled and took the vial, holding it tightly in her hand. "Very well, class dismissed!"

Students packed up their books, and shuffled out of the classroom. The four of us followed the group of students making their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Lindsey that was fantastic. You said you liked potions you never said you were spectacular at it!" I said slinging my arm around her shoulder. Fred gave her a light shove on her other side. "Yeah Linds that was great! Ole Slughorn seemed ready to burst!"

Lindsey smiled up at us both, "Thanks guys! It was nice actually have a teacher that I could showcase my talents with." Ellie lagged behind us, seeming in her own world again. I wasn't going to ask her what was wrong again. That was Lindsey's job, I tried to convince myself even though I was worried about my friend.

The rest of the day passed without much excitement. Hagrid did a lesson on unicorns, apparently trying to take it easy at the start of the year. Professor Longbottom was happy to see Fred and I in class, and Herbology was always exciting. When dinner rolled around the hall was quieter than normal, student seemed tired after a long day at lessons, but I wasn't ready to give up for the day. Amazingly none of the teachers gave us homework yet which was a relief. When everyone was done with dinner, we slowly walked back up to the tower. Ellie went straight to her dorm claiming she didn't feel good. Fred and I partook in a game of Exploding Snap, Lindsey watched in fascination, apparently never having played the game before, which I found surprising. After about five games Fred said he was tired from being woken up early and headed off to bed.

"I could really go for some ice cream right about now." Lindsey said, we were sitting at a table on the back part of the common room, she had her head rested on her hand looking at me.

"Well I know where we could get some, but you would have to be willing to brave going out after curfew." I teased.

"I have a feeling we won't get caught and you do this all the time so lets go!" Her new found energy surprised me, I also like that she was willing to break the rules with me. I ran upstairs and grabbed the map. I rushed downstairs grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the portrait hole. When we reached the end of the corridor I pulled out the map. "What's that?" Lindsey's voice came from the darkness.

"It's a map. Just wait I'll show you. 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'" I tapped the map with my wand and handed it to Lindsey. "Now this is being shown to you and confidence, so keep it a secret."

"No worries, your secret is safe with me." She gasped as the map sprawled out in front of her. She opened it up and watched the dots of the students on the page. "What is this.. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? Who are they?"

"They were the original Marauders. Prongs was my grandfather and my namesake. Padfoot is also my namesake, Sirius, he was my dads godfather. Moony used to be a professor here but died in the war. Wormtail was the oddball and ultimately betrayed my grandparents to Voldemort. They made this map when they were in school, they explored every inch of this castle, all four of them were also animagus, hence their nicknames. Any other questions?"

"Yes. Was Moony a werewolf? And Sirius whats his story? I want to hear more about them!" She seemed to be loving this little bit of history. I checked the map really quick to see where Filch and Mrs. Norris the second were. They were in wing by the Owlery so we were good.

"Yes he was a werewolf, the other three turned into animagus so they could help Remus through his transformations. As for Sirius Black he came from a bad family. I'm sure you have heard of Bellatrix Black, she was his cousin, but he didn't believe in any of that pureblood nonsense, thats why he and my grandfather because practically brother. The Potters took him in as one of their own when he was kicked out of his house. He was also a Gryffindor, they all were, but his case was different, his family was only ever Slytherins. His brother was even a Death Eater. During the war, he died at Bellatrix's wand, my father was devastated because the only real family he had besides the Weasleys."

"Wow thats incredible. I mean sad, but its so interesting. I love learning about people's past. Of course, you whole family is interesting and has had a part in the war. Even though I only know the basics of it coming from America I still get the gist of it all. But hearing the stories make it incredibly real, you know?"

"Yeah, I have to practically force my dad to tell me stories but when he does they are all extraordinary, It's amazing some of the things he has done."

"Your telling me. It's incredible." Lindsey was smiling with that twinkle in her eye again. At this point we had reached the kitchens. I told her to tickle the pair, she did and was amazed when the portrait swung open to reveal the many house elves and a replica of the Great Hall, just in kitchen form. "Wow again. This place is truly amazing. Way better than Salem."

"Master James, how may I help you sir and misses?" Winky asked. Linds was looking around everywhere. Taking it all in.

"Some Ice Cream would be great if you don't mind Winky?" I asked politely.

"Of course sir." She scurried off to get us some bowls of ice cream. I turned to Lindsey and just watched her. She was walking around watching the house elves go about their work. I leaned up against the wall and slid down. When she noticed I had sat down she joined me.

"So tell me something I don't know about you." I asked her.

She seemed to ponder this question for quite awhile debating the right thing to say. Finally she said "I tend to be really insecure and shy. I don't know why. Maybe its just because I have been through so much. Coming here was a new opportunity for me. For once I got to be myself, and you helped, along with Fred and Ellie and I thank you for that. Its just amazing, I never though I would fit in here, but I haven't even been here a week and feel more at home than I have for the past five years in Boston."

"I'm glad you feel so at home already here. You also may not have known me for very long, or trust me at all but I am here for you, and you can tell me anything. I know you said you aren't ready to tell me anything but when you are I will be here." Winky brought us our ice cream. I watched Lindsey again, she seemed very deep in thought. Like she was fighting with herself over something.

"Thank you James. I appreciate it, but not yet. I'd like to be normal for a little while longer still." She almost looked sad, something must be really bad if she is afraid that by telling me I will look at her differently. Which I don't see how that is possible.

"I won't look at you any differently, no matter what it is. I haven't known you for very long but I have also never met anyone like you."

"Well we will see for sure once I tell you. So tell me something I don't know about you Mr. Potter." She seemed to regain her spunk. Her ice cream was already almost gone, while I had barely touched mine being too absorbed in our conversation.

"Well beens my father is famous, that makes Albus, Lily and I famous as well. Most people would welcome the fame. Sometimes I do, but other times I hate it. I hate how I can't go to Diagon Alley without people pointing at me and whispering. It gets so old, and even here at Hogwarts nothing I do goes unnoticed."

"Well you do have quite the large head, I have noticed that." She elbowed me in the side, she had already finished up her ice cream.

"Only sometimes, with things like quidditch, oh and girls." I waggled my eyebrows at her. She was laughing at me and rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't doubt it, it seems Fred is that way too."

"No Fred is way worse. I'm not even exaggerating either." I stood up and waved a goodbye to Winky. She followed suit and we headed toward the exit.

"I noticed that earlier when he took off with that girl. Typical male behavior if you ask me."

"Now love, not all of us are the same." I led her out of the portrait and back up towards the entrance hall. It was pitch black and silent except for our laughter. "Some of us have way more class than my dear cousin."

"I will have to see that to believe it."

We walked in silence for a bit, seeming to just enjoy each others company. I really enjoyed walking around the castle after curfew. Not only was it the slight adrenaline rush at the thought of getting caught, it was also oddly peaceful without the usual hubbub that happens during the day. Lindsey seemed to be enjoying it as well. She was mulling something over in her mind, chewing on her fingernail. We were walking slowly, not worrying about where we were going really.

"What is on your mind?" I asked her thoroughly curious. Before she could answer however there was a scuffle of feet behind us. Instantly I knew which person they belonged too. I grabbed Lindsey's wrist and yanked her through the nearest door, which was in fact a small abandoned classroom. I wrenched the door closed but not soon enough. Mr. Filch had found students out of bed.

"You filthy children think you can stay out after hours and not get caught. If only I had my way, you would be strung up by your ankles in the dungeons." He grumbled, his voice coming from right outside the door. Lindsey's breath was ragged from where she stood next to me. I got out my wand and silently locked the door, thanking Merlin that Filch was a squib.

"What do we do?" I heard her barely audible whisper next to me.

"We wait. He won't stand out there forever." I whispered back.

The door created a nice barrier, but now we could not hear where any footsteps were coming from and Filch had stopped grumbling under his breath. Remember I had the map I pulled it out of my pocket. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Filch was now at the end of the corridor but wasn't moving. I set the map down on the nearest desk and leaned up against knowing we would have to wait it out.

"I knew I should have grabbed the cloak." I grumbled to myself. Every other time I would have had my most prized possession with me, but the one time I need it of course I don't have it.

"What did you say?" Lindsey asked leaning up against to the desk next to mine.

"That, my dear, is another secret for another time." I grinned mischievously through the darkness. I picked up the map and looked at it again, Filch was on the movie and walking toward Professor Williamson's office.

"We got to go now, he is going to get your favorite professor." I said, moving forward and letting the door creak open. I listen carefully, grab Lindsey's wrist and make my way to the closest secret passageway just down the hall. I noticed we had made it to the third floor.

I was walking to fast to make any sort of conversation. Lindsey was barely keeping up with my long stride. I looked down at the map as I was walking. Filch had made it to the pricks office. The two dots were now walking down the hallway towards our empty classroom. After another five minutes of speed walking, we finally made it to the portrait hole.

"Gillyweed." I barked at the Fat Lady who was sound asleep in her frame. "Gillyweed!" I yelled this time, breaking her from her slumber.

"If you would just stay in bed you wouldn't wake me from my sleep." She said heatedly as she swung forward allowing us entrance to the common room.

"Well that was enough excitement for one night. Thanks James. I think I am going to head up to bed now." She patted my arm as she made her way to the girls staircase. For some reason my arm seemed to tingle where her hand was moments before.

"Goodnight Linds." I smiled and waved at her making my way to my own fourposter.

I had to admit even though I almost got caught, which rarely happens, it made for a fun adventure. Next time I'm taking the blasted cloak.


	4. Past Is To Haunt

_Sorry it took so long to upload for any of those who are actually reading this. I'm not even sure how good it is. This is my first fan fic that I have actually written. It will get better the more I write. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, the next one with be much longer an be uploaded sooner with more information on all the other characters_

_Disclaimer: This is all J.K. Rowling's wonderful work!  
_

* * *

Past Is To Haunt

A few weeks passed all the whileI avoided James. I'm not entirely sure why, maybe it was because I was scared he would ask questions about me that I was in no way, shape, or form ready to answer. Sure, I told him that I would tell him, but I didn't want to anytime soon.

I was sat in the dormitory, looking out over the grounds. A gray and dreary day had finally made its way to Hogwarts. It was a Sunday and I was happy and content to relax next to the window. I could see the beach tree on the edge of the black lake from here. It seems in the break of the rain a couple had gone down there and were now skipping rocks.

I though back to last year when I was still in America. Everything was perfect then, no huge changes, nothing was amiss at all. Now however, things had flipped upside down. Hogwarts was a different world. I was surprised though, having been excepted so readily. At Salem I was an outcast. I was shy and never came out of my shell. Maybe here I had people to push me into being outgoing and fun, well at least fun when I didn't have a whole bunch of bull shit on my mind.

It was around 10 in the, I have yet to go down to great hall or even the kitchens to feed myself. I was in such a depressed mood that not even the thought of ice cream or chocolate could cheer me up. I wanted to be by myself too, so going down to the bustle of the great hall with all the students talking happily and animatedly about what was going so fantastically in their lives would definitely not make this any better. Ellie had disappeared this morning to god knows where. She was doing that a lot lately, even though I had told James I would ask her what was going on, every time I wanted to she immediately ran off or changed the subject.

As for James, well I'm not sure what to think about him yet. He seems to be a really good friend. I suppose I will have to get to know him even better to even put a little bit of my trust in him.

Fred though was a different story. That boy had been glued to Mary's lips, maybe even other parts of her body for the last 2 weeks. No one had any clue why. James was steering clear of him just to avoid being around Mary. Beens I was new and didn't know the complete history of this bubbly blonde barbie I just steered clear along with James. Ellie however, would not be found anywhere near Fred. The one time he tried to talk to her the day after that first scene in the common room where Fred walked out with Mary didn't end well for Fred. Ellie was sitting in a fluffy armchair in the common room when Fred walked in and plopped down into the chair next to hers. She though him an icy glare, turned him purple, and got up and marched up to the girl's dormitories. Fred sat there in shock for a good ten minutes before huffing and walking back out of the common room. The purple hadn't worn off for about two days either, so the whole school got a good laugh about that.

After another hour of staring out the window I decided I wanted to go for a stroll through the castle. I pulled a hoodie over my head and casually walked through the common room and out the portrait hole. The hallways were mostly deserted, everyone seemed to just be relaxing in their common rooms since it was such a dreary day. I walked by a window on the 7th floor and saw that rain was coming down in sideways sheets. It looked brutal out there. I hoped that couple had made it inside and that no other idiots were out there wandering around.

I made it all the way down to the 3rd floor before I passed someone. He was wearing green, so he was obviously a Slytherin. He was rather handsome though, he had the whole tall, dark, and handsome thing going for him. He had a surly look on his face as a walked swiftly passed me and around the corning. I heard a door slam shut and assumed it was him. That was weird. I looked forward and kept walking towards the next turn in the hallway passed all the extra empty classrooms. Windows lined the corridor and I stopped to look out them again. They over looked the quidditch pitch, and the rain was still coming down hard, now there was the rumble of thunder in the background. Most people didn't like thunderstorms for some reason or another, but I absolutely loved them. Something caught my eye out near the pitch. There was a moving black blob floating around. It was hard to see through the downpour but there was someone out there flying in this! They must be insane.

As soon as the insane though entered my head I though of James. Surely he wouldn't be dumb enough to be out there in this. Although he was dedicated to quidditch I didn't think he would be this crazy about it. That's one thing I liked about James was his passion for things. I'm sure others just though he was crazy since he was so absorbed in quidditch and pranking but I could tell that it wasn't just an obsession.

He intrigued me. I had never met a boy like him. Even HE wasn't as intriguing as James. I had to shut my mind off. I couldn't start comparing James to the boy that was a huge part in my past. I just couldn't do it. There was something happening to me though, because at the moment I suddenly wanted to tell James everything. Unlike earlier, I felt like a burden would be lifted form my shoulders just at the thought of telling James my past and why I was so damn messed up now.

I started walking again slowly. I hadn't noticed someone come up from behind me. I just kept walking and they just kept following me. Finally the persons breathing had increased in noise and I whirled around to see who was behind me, one hand going to my want that was hidden in my jeans. A boy that surpassed my height greatly was towering over me. I jumped back away from him, my heart was up in my throat now. He was huge, and the look on his face was one I knew too well.

He smirked down at me and cocked his head, "Whats the matter princess? I didn't scare you did I?" He drawled as he was inching closer to me. The tone of his voice dripped with sarcasm and almost hatred.

"Why the hell would I be afraid of a big idiot like you?" I surprised myself at how boldly my voice sounded. The boy kept inching closer to me. Soon, to my utter horror my back hit the wall.

The boy grabbed my wand arm in a vice like grip preventing me from even moving my fingers it was so painful. I didn't let the pain show in my face though, I would never show weakness. "Let. Me. Go." it came out as a growl, I knew my eyes were flashing with danger.

"Hmmm, I don't think I will. It seems you are stuck." He smiled evilly moving his body even closer to mine. I was looking around as fast I could, but I could see no one. He was right, I was stuck and it scared me. I didn't want this to happen again. I brought my knew up in a swift motion, but he was too fast for me. He jerked his body to the side, somehow keeping me and my arm pinned against the wall. "You dirty slag, I wouldn't do if I were you."

"And that is coming from a twisted bastard like you? Ha. Let me go!" I tried to sound confident, but my fear was setting in. He tightened his grip on my arm even more, I could already feel the bruises that had started to form. Pretty soon his lips were crushed to mine and his free hand decided to snake its way up my shirt.

My eyes widened in horror. This couldn't be happening! I pushed his face away from mine and did the only thing I could think of. I screamed bloody murder. It was a scream that stood the hairs on your neck up it was so bad. I just prayed to God someone heard me! As his hand went even farther up my shirt, his lips came back down to my face, slamming the back of my head against the wall and successfully shutting my mouth. Of fuck, I hoped somebody had heard me.

Jame's POV

I walked in to the entrance hall soaking wet. I didn't care though. I was so sick of Fred and all his shit and Ellie not being the same that I needed to have a good go on my broom. I shook my hair out and pulled a piece of parchment out of my cloak. I scanned it with my eyes deciding where to go. I roamed over the corridor of empty classrooms on the third floor. Wait. What? I looked back at the two dots. This cannot be good.

I took off at a run not willing to waste any time. People who were in my way quickly moved. Being a big muscled quidditch player had many benefits. I flew behind a tapestry and up a shortcut to the corridor I so desperately should be in already. My mind was racing. Zage Zabini was not a good guy. At all. In fact the thought of his name made me run faster.

After what felt like forever I rounded the corner. The first thing I noticed was Lindsey's eyes widened with fear and the blood that was slowly dripping down her neck. Bloody hell.

I ran the rest of the way down the hall, "You bastard! Get your bloody hands off her!" I yelled with such rage that Zage had the good sense to lift his head. The bastard just smirked like he had all the right in the world to be doing what he was doing. I was livid. I reached out and grabbed his shirt collar yanking him around away from Lindsey. It took him a second to register, but when he did his fist was coming very fast toward my face, luckily I was fast and I ducked. Zage wasn't so lucky as my own fist hit him squarely in the nose with a satisfying crunch.

"Stop it!" Lindsey yelled. I doubt she really wanted me to but the look on her face made me stop my second punch. She was absolutely terrified and shaking. However after a minute rage filled me up again. I turned back to Zage who was clutching his bleeding nose and grabbed him by the collar again and slammed him up against the wall.

"If you ever even think about touching this girl again, you fate will be a lot worse than just a broken nose. I can promise you that. Come near her again and the Headmistress will know immediately. You are a worthless piece of scum. Not get the fuck out of here before I beat the ever living shit out of you." This first part I said in a deadly quiet voice, I really wanted to beat the fuck out of him, but I couldn't with Lindsey there, it wouldn't be right.

The bastard had enough good sense to turn tail and actually run. That explains why he wasn't in Gryffindor, bloody coward. I turned back to Lindsey, who had slid down the wall onto the floor. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. "Lindsey, are you ok?"

"I-I...I don't know." She whispered is softly. Her eyes were in a far away place like she was watching a memory. She was still shaking so I pulled her up against my chest. She didn't resist but she did break down and start crying. I wouldn't push her for answers right now. As she sobbed into my still soaking quidditch robes I stroked her hair and held her tight. Her hair was so soft and silky, I wish I could do this all the time. Wait. What? I couldn't possibly be that into this girl already could I? Why am I even thinking about this now, something horrible obviously just happened to her.

"J-James?" She choked out through her sobs.

"Yes Linds? You ok?" I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back up so I could look her in the eye.

"I-Ya. T-Thank you so-s..o much." Tears were running down her cheeks, but she had stopped trembling and her sobs had subsided.

I wiped a fresh tear off her cheek with my thumb. "I will always be here for you." I said it so sincerely that I even surprised myself. What is this girl doing to me?

She attempted to smile but she couldn't quit do it so she just fell back onto my chest. "I'm glad I met you James, that could have ended horrr-ribly." She was getting choked up again.

"Shhh… It's over now." I went back to stroking her hair. We sat there for another thirty minutes before I stood up and pulled her with me. She looked like she needed sleep. I put my arm around her waist to support her up against my side. We made our way to Gryffindor tower in silence. When we reached the stairs to the girls dormitory she turned to face me. Her eyes were glittering again, but not as much as I thought they should be. She reached her hand up and touched my cheek. He hands were incredibly soft. She smiled and started to turn away, but then I remember something.

"Oh Linds, almost forgot, Quidditch tryouts are Tuesday night after dinner. I was finally able to get the pitch booked." It had taken an extra two weeks which I was really not happy with, because that meant less time to practice as a team.

"Oh ok. I'll be there," she smiled tentatively and turned and made her way up the stairs.

I stood there for a minute longer before going to sit in and armchair by the fire. Eventually I curled up against the arm and drifted off to sleep, glittering green eyes dancing in my mind.


	5. More Quidditch & Facts

Ch. 5 Quidditch && Life

Monday morning dawned early for me. My sleep was restless which was caused by the many memories that kept floating into my head. I did't know what time it was, for me it didn't really seem to matter because I couldn't seem to find the energy to roll over to look. My body felt like it was hit by a freight train, I was mentally and physically exhausted. The scenes of yesterday were constantly replaying themselves in my head. No matter what I didn't I couldn't stop the images of a man looming over me with that look in his eye.

I knew I needed to crawl out of bed and get ready for classes. I could see the sunlight was streaming through the window from a crack in my curtains and I could hear the other girls getting out of bed and rustling around. I just kept my curtains pulled tight around my four poster hoping that none of them would bother to mess with me this morning. I curled into a ball and listened to the others for no telling how long. Finally I though I was alone. Crying was not something I was proud to do around people, I don't think anyone is really fond of making a huge public display of emotions, I for one despised it.

So that was why when I thought I was completely alone I finally let the tears I was holding in all night through the nightmares and images fall down my cheeks. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but before I knew it my curtains were being wrenched aside and a shadow was standing over me.

"Lindsey, your going to be late for class! It starts in five.. Oh no are you crying?" James looked nervous after he saw that I was crying. I'm sure like most boys he had no idea what to do when it came to a women crying. "I'll be right back."

He was gone for around five minutes I guessed before his footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs again, but there was another set of footsteps as well, although much lighter and barely audible. I can't believe he went to get a girl!

"Lindsey, this is my sister Lily. I trust her with everything and I think she would be a better person to talk to right now than I would be." He stuttered over some of his words but when I opened my eyes there was a skinny, red headed girl, I assumed she was younger, probably a fourth year. She was stunning, her green eyes contrasted her red hair in an extraordinary way. As I looked up into her eyes I already felt my trust going out to her. She smiled down at me and that gave me the courage to sit up.

"H-hi Lily. It's n-nice to meet you." I choked out, because now on top of everything I had the hiccups.

"I'll leave you girls to it then." James strutted out of the room apparently happy to be gone. It irked me even in my mostly depressed state of mind. Prick.

Lily sat down next to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but I'm here for you."

I immediately wanted to open up to this girl and tell her everything. She may be a couple years younger than me but she was mature beyond her years. I thought about it for a few minutes and decided it was time. I needed to let this out to someone, I wasn't ready to tell James or even Ellie who I have known longer, but something about Lily made me trust that she would keep it to herself.

"I-I was sexually assaulted yesterday. It was James that saved me from being.. Well anything worse than that." Lily's mouth was gaping open in shock. I doubt she saw this coming, but I continued gaining courage as I kept talking. "When I was ten my mother died of breast cancer, so it was just me and my dad. He was really broken up about my mother's death. So broken up in fact that he turned into an alcoholic. He was the only living relative I really had so it's not like I could go live somewhere else. So I put up with it because I had no other choice and plus I was still just a kid. But when I turned 13 things started to change, he began telling me more and more how much I look like my mother, right down to the exact shade of my hair, and my freckles on my nose. I didn't think anything of it for a while, I did as he asked went to Salem and during the summer kept to myself. When I turned 14 though things got worse, he started touching me inappropriately and when I told him to stop he would hit me." lily gasped at this but she let me finish my story without uttering a word.

"It got worse and worse, until finally he sexually assaulted me, well raped me actually. After him doing this twice, the second time which he beat me because I kept telling him no, I went to the police. They are muddle aurors(I said to Lily's confused galnce in my direction). I was scared shitless thinking of what my dad would do if he found out but I didn't care. This was a week before I was to go back to Salem for my fifth year there. The police officers arrested my father and put him in jail. They sat me down and told all this, then two aurors from the American Ministry showed up, they told me that they were going to find me a family to live with in Britain and that after my year at Salem was up that I was to move here and go to Hogwarts. I studied hard to keep my mind off things, I lost my friends and generally didn't care about anything other than my grades, and now I'm here." I breathed a sigh of relief having got all that off my mind.

"Well for what it's worth you seem to have coped well with what you have been put through. I know it was probably incredibly hard telling this to me, but I'm pleased you could put this kind of trust into me. Just know that now you have people around you that already love you, I know James would do anything for you. You are officially now apart of the Weasley/Potter clan, if you need anything at all just go to one of us, and if you need to talk about this you can find me. Have you told James this yet?" She talked in a very no-nonsense kind of way, I felt grateful at this moment in time for what I have been blesses with coming here.

"No not yet. I'm not ready to tell him just yet." I dropped my eyes to the floor, she would probably think I'm weak for not having told James what my past was like.

She surprised me though. "I don't blame you, James can be a sweet guy but he would freak out. Just tell him when your ready and he will understand why you haven't told him yet, now isn't the right time."

"Is it me or all the Potters just spectacular people?" I smiled for the first time all morning, I was tired of being depressed and having told Lily all this my mood had lightened considerably.

"Well most of the time, you have to watch out for Albus though, he may look like a bookworm, but I guarantee you he is a feisty one." She chuckled picking up on my better mood.

"I have a feeling that you can be pretty feisty too, red hair does that to people you know!" Me being guilty of the reddish locks. I can be feisty… sometimes.

"Yes I can, it's usually towards my brothers or male cousins, they always seem to think that they can control who I date and it irritates the hell out of me!" Her eyes flashed in her temporary anger, as she probably recalled a few memories. I can just imagine James and Albus corning some poor dude telling them off for trying to date their sister.

"Well I will try to contain James, and tell him to give you a little space." I smiled genuinely trying to allow Lily to place her trust in me as I have in her.

"Thank you Linds. I can tell we are going to get a long great. Now, you missed your first class obviously, but you need to get your arse out of bed and get dressed or you will miss your second one too!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward my bathroom.

"I believe the correct pronunciation is ass." I stated as I changed into my uniform, brushed my teeth and put my hair up into a messy bun at the top of my head. I wasn't even going to bother with make up.

"Your so American. I will have to work on you with your fashion skills, no make up really?" She really seemed like I was crazy for walking out of my dorm with no make up.

"I'll live. I think I have potions now. Where are you headed?"

"Got Herbology, Uncle Neville won't mind if I'm late."

"Uncle Neville?" I gave her a puzzled look. I've had one class with Professor Longbottom he seemed nice enough. James was a paid more attention in his class than most of the others I noticed.

"He isn't my actual uncle, he is just really great friends with my dad and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione." she explained.

We walked in companionable silence to the entrance hall where we parted ways, saying goodbye and waving to each other. I was truly grateful James brought Lily into my room this morning, it might not have been much but it set things in a new light for me. I was exactly what I needed. I smiled at James as I walked up to him standing outside the potions classroom. I was just in time. I walked up and hugged James. He was surprised but none the less hugged me back. It was nice. I could do this everyday, except for the whole nightmare thing.

The rest of Monday and Tuesday went by smoothly. I actually got a relatively nice nights sleep, having stayed up later than I should have talking to James. Fred chilled with us for a bit but was soon called away by the whore- I mean Mary. Ellie was no where to be seen.

After classes got over with on Tuesday I went up to the dormitory and put on some work out clothes and tossed my hair back up in its messy bun, grabbed my broomstick and went to grab some dinner before heading out to the pitch. I was one of the first to sit down at our designated spot at the Gryffindor table, I was surprised that no one else was there yet. But it didn't take long for the others to arrive. James sat down waved and immediately started stuffing his face. Disgusting. Rose and Albus showed up arguing about something or another, it sounded like how unicorn hair effected potions or something like that, it looked pretty heated if you ask me.

Halfway through my meal a girl I hadn't met yet sat down beside me. She smiled at me and said hello to James. She looked tough, but she was still pretty, her naturally blonde hair and bright blue eyes fit her heart shaped face.

"Hello, I'm Katy. 7th year. Gryffindor Chaser. Prefect. Yada yada yada. James told me earlier today you are trying out for beater?" She talked with a lot of energy, it almost made me laugh.

"Yes I am. Hopefully I'm good enough to make the team." I smiled and went back to eating my potatoes.

She clapped me rather hard on the back and told me "Nonsense, James said you were a spectacular flier. I'm kind of excited to see what you do with a beater bat. You look tiny. Anyways, we need a good beater because we need to have a really good chance at getting the cub this year. Out first match is in October against Hufflepuff and we have to be prepared."

"Katy, mate relax. For one, we will kick arse just like every year. Second, they are the Puffs really? Third, I have faith in Lindsey here, I think she will be great." I can see why James was picked as captain, he has a much calmer demeanor than Katy does. Katy is very passionate about Quidditch. The people at Salem didn't get as in to it as the people here do. I smiled up at James for his little boost in confidence and I felt better about myself as we three stood up and made our way out to the pitch. The rest of the Gryffindor team followed suit behind us. I didn't know one of the guys that got up but assumed I would be introduced, hoping I made the team that is.

It was a windy day, but the sun was shining brightly down on us. The lake glistened off in the distance from the suns rays. The quidditch pitch looked bright and colorful as the four house colors portrayed shone with incredible detail in the sunlight. The flags on each stand were whipping furiously with the wind. We entered the pitch through the changing rooms and gathered in the center of the pitch. I was impatiently waiting for the other beater prospects to show. I tapped my finger on my broom and looking around at everyone there. James and Fred were talking close together in low voices a ways away from the group. Jame's brow was furrowed and a look of irritation was on his face. I made a mental note to ask about that later.

Then I noticed the other boy that I assumed was the last Chaser on the team. He was tall, definitely over six foot, he had dusty blonde hair that fell just so into his eyes. It gave him a mysterious look. His eyes met mine and they were a deep warm brown color, his smile was just as warm as his eyes. Cute.

He made his way over to me and stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Names Chester. I'm a chaser on the team."

I took his hand and gave him a firm handshake and a warm smile to match his own. "I'm Lindsey, trying out for beater."

His eyes widened just enough for me to notice. However his surprise didn't affect me because at that moment James had called the tryouts to order as another eight prospects showed up.

"Alright, this is how it's going to go, first I'm going to ask you guys to do a few laps around the pitch just to see how you fly. Then we will get the bludgers out and do some exercises with those." I mounted my broom and hovered about five feet off the ground waiting to be told when to go. James flew up high in the center of the pitch and blew a whistle he must have summoned. I bent low on my broom and zoomed off toward the blob of people flying out in front of me. Half of them were unsteady on there brooms and couldn't go in a straight line to save their life. A few were decent flyers. However there was one kid, twice the size of me who was spectacular on a broom stick. My stomach dropped and immediately got nervous as hell.

After about ten minutes of racing around the pitch we were paired up and were told to bang the bludgers back and forth. James was undoubtably looking for accurate hitters as well as those that could hit it hard enough for it to actually go where intended.

I was paired of with the worst flier but however he had decent aim. After awhile we were then sent out by twos to protect the chasers as if we were in an actual match. I felt good about my self when James blew the whistle for the final time and we all assembled down on the ground.

He huddled up with the rest of his teammates to make the final decision. I knew for a fact it came down to me and the guy who was twice my size. Oh boy. I hope they didn't make a decision on brute strength. I had a feeling I would lose as I eyed this kids massive arms.

"Well we have come to the decision that Lindsey will be out new beater, based on her flying ability, accuracy and speed in which she reacts in a situation. Thank you for the rest of you who tried out. Try again next year."

It took a minutes for Jame's words to sink in properly. All of a sudden Ellie was hugging me tightly. "Oh honey, you were awesome!" She gushed at me as Fred beamed over and gave me a goofy thumbs up. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I think this is just what I needed to get things back on track.

The common room was quiet when we all trooped back in. There were only fifth years and above still awake and studying. The moon had been up for at least an hour. I took my broom upstairs took a quick shower and put my pajamas on before I headed back down to sit by the fire for awhile. James and Fred were missing, which probably wasn't a good sign. Mary was looking annoyed painting her nails at a table in the corner of the room, and Ellie was in an armchair by the fire glaring openly at Mary.

I walked over and plopped into the chair next to Ellie. "Hey you doing ok? That's a pretty nice glare you got going there."

She kept her glare up a couple seconds longer before glancing at me and then back to the fire mumbling something that sounded a bit like 'thanks.'

"Ellie, what's going on? You can tell me you know." I put my hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly.

"Oh it's nothing."

I saw right through her facade. "Bull shit. What's going on?"

"Fine. I'll tell you, but you cannot mention anything to James and especially not Fred. It's already complicated enough for me without them knowing." She grumbled her way through the sentence, making sure to glare at Mary every opportunity.

"I promise not to tell them, but if it's something important then they should be told about it. You know that right?"

"Yes I know that, its nothing serious I would just prefer that the guys didn't know and it just stayed between us girls." She glanced at me and I could see the pleading look in her eyes. This must be something she has been keeping to herself for a while now.

"I'm not going to tell them. Now spit it out."

She sat there and chewed on her bottom lip for a while. I didn't think she was going to answer my question. I was about to ask her again when,

"I think I might fancy Fred." She said it so fast it was hard to understand, but my mouth formed an o when I deciphered the meaning of her words. No wonder Mary is getting death glares.

"Are you sure? How long has this been going on? Is that why you are glaring at her?"

"Glaring at who? You ask a lot of questions. It's been going on for a little while, I really noticed it though when he started hanging out with Mary a lot more lately. I'm pretty sure too, but I highly doubt he feels the same way about me, he looks at me like I'm his sister."

"You were glaring at Mary. Well you never know how he feels about you unless you take the time to notice or you could actually talk to him about it. I mean he may be doing whatever with her, but that doesn't mean he has real feelings for you. You just need to talk to him."

"There is no way I'm admitting this to him. With my luck he wouldn't ever talk to me again." She put her face in her hands and groaned.

"I highly doubt that he would just quit talking to you because of that. Just think about talking to him. If you don't then you might be missing out on an opportunity."

She pondered this for a little while. Her brows were furrowed and it took about five minutes to come up with a sufficient answer.

"'Spose it couldn't hurt to talk to him about it sometime." She finally admitted. "But I refuse to tell him when he is so wrapped up in that slag! What does he see in her anyhow? I don't understand it." Ellie had gone from thoughtful so full of rage in about 2.5 seconds. Whatever it was about Mary she despised her.

"There is no certain time you have to tell him, but my advice would be to tell him sooner than later. If you wait too long then it will just make it harder to tell him or you might lose your chance completely." She listened to me and calmed down considerably. "I don't much like the slut- no wait, slag, either. I only just become friends with you all and I already never get to talk to him."

"Well I will try to talk to him. Within in the next week he will have dumped Mary, it's how he works. I just hope that things can be different with me and him you know? That I'm not just some girl to him."

"Well you will never know until you actually talk to him and see!" I smiled and patted her hand. "Now it's homework time."

"What homework?" Her eyes widened in surprise at this news.

"Uhh we have a foot long properties of human transfiguration essay due tomorrow. Have you not been paying attention in classes?"

"Yes I have, well maybe not as much as I should be. Do you mind helping me with mine?" She put her bottom lip out just enough and batted her eyes, I wasn't going to say no in the first place, but it was kinda funny so I acted like I was deciding wether to help her or not.

"Well I suppose I can help you just this once." She smiled brightly and jumped up and ran to the dormitory to get her bag. I pulled my parchment, quill and transfiguration book out and got to work. This wasn't my best subject and it didn't help I was fairly tired from quidditch tryouts, but this had to be done tonight since it was due first thing in the morning. Professor Twizzel, who took the post after McGonagoll I was told, had taking a liking to me. James had said it was just because I associated myself with such famous and outstanding people. I just slapped him on the arm. Arrogant toerag. I was catching on to all this British talk.

Ellie came flying back into her chair and for another hour we slaved over our essays. Ellie looked up and asked a question every thirty seconds. I might as well have written her essay for her, it would have taken less time probably. I was surprised James wasn't down here hassling us but I guess there is a first time for everything. Although I was curious as to where he was at. Ellie didn't have a clue either. There was no telling what that boy was up to.

We packed up our bags and practically crawled up the steps to the dormitory, I didn't bother with brushing my teeth tonight, I just fell on to my bed and was instantly asleep. To my surprise there were no nightmares that night. It was a nice change. Instead I dreamed I was riding a thestral over the grand canyon, and slept peacefully for the first night in years.


	6. Secrets, Feelings, & Silly Girls

Ch. 6 Secrets, Feelings, and Silly Girls

The next two weeks seemed to fly by. Classes were going well. The few quidditch practices we have had have been spectacular. Fred seems to disappear a lot. We have been planning pranks to do throughout the year for the past couple weeks and I only see him in classes and for about thirty minutes each night. It is starting to piss me off because we used to be inseparable. If he had a girl in his life, which normally didn't last long, I always took precedence over them. This time was different however.

At the moment I was sitting in Transfiguration doodling on my parchment. I was so good at this class that listening just didn't matter to me. Lindsey sat on one side of me and Ellie on the other. They were both writing every word that Professor Twizzel was saying. Ellie had changed in the past couple weeks. She wasn't as closed off from everyone but she seemed to be more mature. Lindsey said that she would tell everyone in good time what was going on with her life. I trusted Lindsey's judgment so I dropped the subject.

My eyes traveled over the room. It had been awhile since I had a good snog. Nearly every girl in this school wanted to snog a male Weasley/Potter just to say they had done it. When I was younger it was nice because I had girls fawning all over me. Albus always hated it. Fred and I lived for it. Until this year I did whatever I wanted to relationship wise, well there was actually a lack of relationships. Something had changed however, I didn't want a girl that just wanted to snog me because of my name. I wanted a girl who wanted to snog me because of what kind of a person I was.

There were many pretty girls here at Hogwarts. Lindsey and Ellie of course being among them but I couldn't put them on the list of potential girls that would want to snog me because of my personality. There was a Slytherin girl, Cameron Fox, she was had to be the sexiest girl in all of Hogwarts and one of the few girls who did not thing it was worth the effort to fawn over me. She had jet black long wavy hair, and a pair of ice blue eyes that looked like they could see right through everything. She was tall for a girl, but not as tall as Ellie. She was skinny but had the curves to go with it. I decided right then and there I wanted to snog the crap out of her.

This week I hadn't seen as much of Lindsey as I usually do, she had been hanging around Chester and awful lot lately and it made me wonder if there was something going on there. I couldn't decide if it bothered me or not, but then I thought that it wasn't really my business to stick my nose in where it didn't belong, anyway Chester was a good guy.

I was one of the first ones out of class and decided to take the long way to arithmacy. Many thought I was crazy for going through with the subject but oh well I enjoyed it. I made it up the moving staircases and took a short cut through a corridor hidden by a tapestry. However I was surprised to see it was occupied with a couple. I was even more surprised to see none other than my cousin Rose and Scorpius Malfoy.

"What the hell is this?" I couldn't keep my anger from rising. Scorpius was an okay bloke, but I did not like the idea of him getting his hands all over my cousin.

"Seriously James, don't even go there! You have no right to yell at us!" I was tempting death as I picked a fight with a Weasley woman. Few were known to come out alive, but my anger overrode my sense.

"How long has this been going on?" I demanded sending a decent glare in the blonde haired gits direction.

"For quite a while. Now I would appreciate it if you would leave us alone!" Rose's face was beginning to match her hair, which was not a good sign.

"Why have you been lying to your family? Are you scared of what they might say?" I stepped up to her and glared downward into her ice blue eyes. "I wouldn't be might right now if I knew you hadn't been lying to the entire family Rose! This is ridiculous! And you, Malfoy, what do you think you are doing? Man up and face the family! If you really like Rose enough, if not then stay the hell away from her!"

"I am not scared! I just don't know how my father would react to this James! How dare you-" Malfoy cut her off before she could finish that sentence.

"Rose, calm down. Your cousin has every right to be mad, we have been lying to him and your family. James, I assure you my intentions are completely honorable and I really do care for Rose and would willingly face your whole family at this very moment for her if I had to." I could see the honesty in his eyes as they bore into mine. I was surprised yet again, he was known to keep a cool head in rough situations, but to willingly sacrifice your arse to admit you are dating a Weasley that's father despises all things Malfoy is probably close to suicidal.

"Well Malfoy, I believe you. However, this needs to get out into the open if it is to continue." I scolded Rose mainly, knowing she was the reason for keeping it secret. She just gave me a death glare with her arms crossed over her chest. "Uncle Ron will throw a fit, but he will get over it, times have changed. So just tell them and save us all the drama if you two are found out by someone other than me." I huffed the last part knowing that they will damn well do as Rose pleases, but it was worth a shot to make her see sense.

"Fine." That was all she said before she grabbed Scorpius's arm and stormed off out of the secret passageway. I sighed and ran off to Arithmacy hoping I wasn't going to be late.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. On my way down to dinner I saw Cameron walking by herself. Here was my chance. I walked faster to catch up with her. She gave me a small smile as I started walking beside her.

"Hey Cameron, fancy seeing you here." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and gave her the most charming smirk I could muster.

"Oh yes, we all live in this castle it is such a wonder I managed to ever run into you!" Damn, bloody sarcastic this one is.

"How acute of you to notice." I smiled and threw my arm around her shoulders, she didn't shrug it off so that was a good sign. "Would you fancy going with me to the next Hogsmeade weekend? We could get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks or something of that nature."

"Hmmm let me think. I don't have any better offers yet so I suppose you will have to do for now."

"Smashing. Entrance Hall at say 11?" I grinned widely. Score.

"That sounds alright." Without another word she split off and went to the Slytherin table for dinner. She was an interesting character that's for sure.

"Hey mate was that Cameron Fox?" Fred actually came up to me and talked. What a miracle.

"Yes indeed it was. She is my date for Hogsmeade." I looked over at him and he had this goofy look on his face, which usually means he is going to say something stupid.

"Oh really? Well you could meet up with me and Mary say for a drink or something, yeah?" He looked actually hopeful, but I was right he said something stupid. There was no way I was going to be around that slag for any longer than I necessarily had to.

"We will see mate, It's up to Cameron to decide."

"Well anyway nice score, she is pretty smoking." He didn't seem to perturbed by my rebuttal of his request which I was thankful for.

"I will agree with you there." After this it drifted into an almost awkward silence, I started walking and sat down for dinner and piled a bunch of carbs on my plate. There was quidditch tonight so had to stack up on food.

As I entered the changing rooms most of the team was early and ready to go. That means it would be a good practice, everyone's morale was up today. Out first match was in 3 weeks. Next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, so I had to make the practices worthwhile.

"Alright lets go team, Albus just let the snitch go and practice finding it. Fred and Lindsey we will just release the bludgers and you keep them away just like in a game. Chester, Katy and I will work on plays and we will give Ellie plenty of practice. Gryffindor on three. One, Two, Three. GRYFFINDOR!"

Even when we were just at practice I wanted the huddle, it brought the team together a little more. We worked our arse's off to be number one and I wasn't about to let that go.

Ellie was a brilliant keeper just like her father, she caught nearly everything we threw at her, which mind you was some pretty brilliant plays. Lindsey turned out to be even better than I thought she would be, her and Fred worked really well together and I never once felt in any danger of a bludger pummeling into me. Albus caught and re-caught the snitch probably six times in our hour and half of practice. He might even be better than dad.

After we went through all the plays it was time to run. This was new this year but I wanted my players fit.

"What the hell James! Why do we have to run?" Katy was livid, she apparently hated running.

"It will make you even more fit! You want to run extra laps?" I didn't put up with any shit on the pitch.

"No, I'm not running at all! This is ridiculous!" Katy rarely acted out but when her spunk turned into anger it could be dangerous.

"Katy, it's not just you that has to run, we all do. Five extra laps around the pitch. No complaints. Now, let's go." It must have been the look on my face because she didn't say anything just gritted her teeth and took off. We all did five laps around the pitch. Katy kept going, but I was surprised when Lindsey kept going right along side her. After a lap, Chester joined in with them. The next lap, Fred and Ellie joined in. I didn't know what to say so I picked up my run again, with Albus right on my heels.

I was glad the way the team had bonded together, it made us play better. I was so crazy about quidditch and we hadn't even gotten up to the first match of the year yet. Every year my crazyness got worse.

After everyone hit the showers and changed we all went up to our rooms and crashed. Sixth year was starting to become exhausting with the mound of homework, stress, and countless other things. Lindsey had still yet to tell me what had happened in her past, but every once and a while I would see her and Lily in deep conversation somewhere around the common room. I thought about Lindsey until I drifted off to sleep. She was different than all the other girl I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Lindsey's POV

I'm now at the point where I think James smokes crack. Honestly, who practices at 5:30 in the morning? Who is even up that early? James decided that on the day of Hogsmeade we are all going to start doing morning practices as well as those we have at night. So here I am on the pitch, smacking bludgers, hoping one of them hits James I might add, right before my first actual date. Ever. I guess the good part is that he is also on the quidditch team.

Quidditch practice ended, and I went to get ready. Throwing on a light green sweater, skinny jeans, and some stylish boots. The sweat made it seem like my hair was even more red than it already is. Chester met me in the Entrance Hall, and we walked started out the doors.

The silence was a little awkward and I wasn't sure how to break it, luckily for me he decided to the honors.

"Where were you born at in America?" He glanced at me before staring back at the ground.

"I was born in Georgia, but moved up to New York when I was five. Not into the city or anything, closer to Albany." I figure if I rattled on a little bit it might make him more comfortable. "It was closer to Salem, so it made it easier to get there from out home. Since the East Coast is so pressed together Massachusetts really isn't that far away."

"What do you parents do?" I hadn't expected questions like these, what was I supposed to tell him my dad did? I walked beside him panicked, running scenarios through my mind to see if they made the least bit of sense.

Finally I decided this would be the best answer. "My mom died when I was ten, breast cancer." He looked sad and mumbled a sorry but I didn't pay it any mind. "My father well, see we haven't talked in a really long time, so I'm not entirely sure what he does."

He seemed to think it was a good idea not to press any further into my family information. Saving him the trouble I asked "What do your parents do?"

"Well my dad is a reporter for the daily prophet, he loves his job, and my mom work in the Ministry, in the International Magical Cooperation office. She can speak about ten different languages that I know of."

"Wow that's pretty impressive, considering I haven't even gotten the hang of this type of English yet. I think I will forever be American."

He laughed at this I could see now we were almost to the village. "Well I don't think there is anything wrong with that, gives you character. Where do you want to go first?"

"You could surprise me since I don't know what all is here."

"Well, my lady, I will gladly be your escort on your first adventure in the village of Hogsmeade." He stuck his arm out for me to lace mine through. He puffed his chest out and held his chin high. He looked like a chivalrous night. I just started busting up laughing. I couldn't help it.

Through my giggles I managed to say "Thank you kind knight, your offer is very kind."

Before I knew it we had gotten enough candy at Honeydukes to feed an army, seen the shrieking shack, and went into Weasley Wizard Wheazes, where I saw Lily and she introduced me to her Uncle George and another man who looked only about five years older than me, Teddy Lupin. His hair was bright blue, but I was amazed to see it change into a purple as he turned around to shake my hand. He was very handsome, that's for sure.

"Very nice to meet you." I think my hearted melted a little. Oh geeze, I felt like one of those hardcore crushing teenagers that fell ill of a huge crush then didn't give a fuck the next week.

"Nice to meet you too. You as well George!" When I called him Mr. Weasley he practically screamed at me to call him George, saying Mr. Weasley was his father.

"Wait just a minute." He said before turning around and into the back room with a swish of his maroon dress robes. He handed me a box with a large W on it. "Tell James it's got everything you two need, to do whatever you want." He had the same mischievous grin Fred and James got when they were up to something.

"Thank you, George." I smiled and took the box. Chester and I left the overly crowded store a few minutes later.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks." Chester put his hand on my arm and guided me to the pub just down the street. It was worn and old but had a wonderful homey feel to it that made me feel welcome. We walked in the door and noticed all kinds of people, well not just people there were goblins, and warlocks, even a few house elves scattered around the bar. The barmaid was an elderly lady but she was still very pretty.

"I'll go get us a couple butter beers, if you go find us a table."

"Okay." I walked toward the back of the large room where I saw a booth that was open. I saw a couple, with their lips glued together trading saliva, but didn't stop to see who it was. A few minutes after I sat down Chester showed up with steaming mugs of a golden liquid. Butterbeer, my favorite.

"Well looks like James is enjoying himself." Chester smirked at me.

"I didn't see him, where is he at?" I looked around the pub but couldn't see any black hair sticking up every which way.

"A few booths back from us, you walked right past him." Apparently I was blind, it was weird to think that that was James with his tongue down some girls throat.

"Hmm, well yes it did look like he was having a good time." We lapsed into another silence, this one was less awkward however as we had butterbeer to entertain out hands and mouths. After about ten minutes and a finished butterbeer, James had decided to unglue himself and join us at our booth. The girl standing next to him was beautiful, there really wasn't another word for it. She could easily be a model. Although she didn't really seemed to be that interested in anything that concerned James. She stood back away from the table with her arms crossed over her chest looking around the pub.

I didn't like her. I'm not sure exactly what made me decide this but I did not like the way she didn't really care about James or what he had to say. It almost looked like she was waiting for the opportune moment to make a run for it. James didn't seem to bothered by it though. He kept throwing glances at me thinking I wouldn't notice him.

Him and Chester started talking quidditch. The match was in 2 weeks, it was the weekend of Halloween. I was told usually there is a Hogsmeade weekend, but this year they decided quidditch would be better entertainment for the holiday. I think I agree with them there. However it changed we are playing Revenclaw for out first game. Apparently Slytherin needed to time to find a new seeker and train him. Arrogant asses.

"….they are just a bunch of scum. I mean need time to trade a new seeker? How pathetic is Slytherin?" James apparently didn't remember that the date he brought to hogsmeade was a Slytherin. This comment didn't really sit well with her, her eyes blazed as she stepped closer to James with a menacing look on her face.

"We may have lost the years before this one, but it will all change now. Gryffindor is going down, and Slytherin will be happy to take them down. We will squish you like bugs under out feet." Her voice was silky smooth but laced with the menace that her face portrayed. "Oh and by the way this isn't really working out, no hard feelings." And with that she turned around and walked right out of the pub.

"Looks like you pissed your snogging buddy off James." Chester elbowed him in the side.

"Shut up." He grumbled before getting up to get another round of butterbeers. I didn't really mind that James had intruded on our date. It seemed to make Chester relax immensely. Although I don't know why he was nervous in the first place, we know each other pretty well now, even if it's just on the level of quidditch skills, and our school work.

The rest of the hogsmeade trip went well. We stayed at the Three Broomsticks talking about anything and everything, then we walked back up to the castle for dinner. I ate quickly deciding that it would be best to finish my Potions essay tonight and do my other ones tomorrow. I left James, Chester, Katy, and Lily at the dinner table and made my way all the way up to the dormitories. I was about to open the door to the 6th year girls room when I heard the yelling coming from inside.

"… HOW DARE YOU! Fred did nothing to you and actually respected you and THIS is how you treat him!." Well Ellie was livid. She was either yelling at Mary, Tara Patil, or Lacy McMillian. My bets were on Mary as the other two were easy to get along with.

"Oh please, I knew it was only a matter of time before he got bored like I was getting." What the hell?

"How the fuck can you just stand there and be this indifferent about cheating on your practically boyfriend?"

Oh I see now.

"He isn't my boyfriend so therefore I didn't cheat on him not why don't you mind you own god damn business!"

"My best friends business is my business as well. So just stay the fuck away from him!"

How were these two ever friends again? I don't understand that part.

I opened the door just as Mary was strutting out. Ellie was standing by her bed fuming. You could practically see the smoke coming from her ears.

'I'd ask why you were mad but I sort of heard you two yelling back and forth. I'm sorry" I sat down on my bed. Ellie had not moved an inch. After a couple minutes she shook her head out of her trance and looked at me.

"She irritates the hell out of me! I caught her snogging some nasty Slytherin 7th year in the alley close to Honeydukes today. Want to know the worst part?" She was hissing out her words she was so pissed off. So I just nodded my head yes.

"Fred was in Honeydukes buying her chocolate, while she was being a slag and snogging some random guy!"

"That is low. I can't believe anyone would do something like that. Does Fred know?"

"No unfortunately not. I'm going to tell him though. I just hope he believes me over her, I don't know what I would do if he didn't believe me and keep trying to be with her."

"Well you have your memory of seeing her and that guy right?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Well just find a pensieve and show him your memory that way he knows your not lying to him and he can drop her and date someone more respectable. Like you."

She smiled at the last part. "I like the way your mind works. I'm going to go find a pensieve and a Fred Weasley. I'll tell you how it goes later."

She walked out of the room, and I laid down on my bed and pulled my potions book out. It seemed like today was a day for relationships, both good and bad.

Ellie's POV

I was so angry at Mary. How could she do something like that? I mean I know she is a slag and all, but how could anyone do that to someone? Just tell them your not interested anymore for shits sakes.

I was striding down the 3rd floor corridor after grabbing a pensieve from Professor Twizzel. If I knew Fred than if he wasn't in the common, which he wasn't when I left, then he is up in the astronomy tower.

When I made it to the top of the tallest tower of the castle, there was a boy sitting on the ground looking up at the sky. The sun was just starting to sink past the line of the horizon so the clouds were colored a deep orange and purple-pink. Fred hadn't noticed anyone else was there. Apparently he was talking to himself. I slid against the wall in order for him to no see me if her happened to turn around.

"Fred your being so stupid it's not working. I need to dump the slag." He mumbled to himself for a little bit to where I couldn't hear him. Suddenly he stood up and ran his hands through his shaggy red hair that fell just right over his deep brown eyes. His skin was darker than most. Like he had a permanent tan all year long. He was muscular, and tall. I didn't have a chance. Then what he said next stopped my breathing, it made my heart skip a beat, it sent shivers up my spine. "Ellie will never care for me this way." I was shocked. How long had he thought about me this way? There was so much emotion written across his face I was stumped. I did the only thing that made sense. I stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the fading sun. Fred caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and twirled around. His eyes turned into saucers and his hand went to run through his hair again. "Did you hear that?" he whispered.


End file.
